


Voice of Experience

by kuroiyousei



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Setting, Drama, F/F, Incest (referred to), Other relationship(s) briefly implied, Pre-relationship story for main couple(s), Queer Sofia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Sofia has a dilemma concerning her sister, and there's only one princess that can give her exactly the advice she needs.





	Voice of Experience

  


From the great ballroom doors into the shadowed corridor, the spilling light appeared golden and hypnotic, the spilling sound as sweet an invitation as a delicious scent to the hungry. Nevertheless, Sofia waved a negative at the herald waiting to announce her, and ducked into a side hallway under the pretense of adjusting her scarf with its huge emerald broach and the string of pearls winding through her upswept hair. Perhaps being fashionably late to your own brother's engagement ball was not quite the thing, but she simply had to take a moment to calm her nerves and make a final desperate bid at overcoming her indecisiveness. 

She smoothed her gloved hands down the rustling taffeta beneath her waist. The wide hooped skirts she'd run around in for much of her childhood were a thing of the past, and long, sleek, slender lines such as she'd often admired on classmates the Enchancia fashion now; but -- aside from frequently having difficulties, even with Amber's help, finding a design in that style that flattered her full figure -- tonight the royal ladies, in honor of James's fiancé, were all clad in voluminous-skirted ball gowns with a dozen petticoats inspired by current Avalor fashion -- still designed by Amber, of course. 

Amber. Sofia clenched her hands into nervous fists. There was a reason she'd requested a gown in green, Amber's favorite color. 

She checked her fan, checked her bracelets, checked her dance card, realized she was stalling, took a deep breath, and turned back toward the doors into the ballroom... and ran into déjà vu as into a brick wall. She'd mostly forgotten, but this wasn't the first time she'd been through this precise struggle, was it? Back then she'd always worn purple, but the indecision had been the same... even if it might not have meant quite as much, to a child, as it did tonight to a grown woman. In fact it had been in this very corridor... 

And as she recalled those events in greater detail, going right through them in her head perhaps as one last excuse to postpone her entry into the ballroom, she suddenly caught her breath, and heat rose to her cheeks. Because she did remember completely now, and she _understood_. 

*

The music flowing from the great doors into the shadowed corridor enticed her, and the scents of the thousands of flowers Baileywick had ordered and painstakingly hung as decorations throughout the ballroom enchanted her, all calling out in hypnotic voices to come in and join the dance. Sofia, however, already late though she was, couldn't quite bring herself to enter yet. Under the pretense of making sure she hadn't lost her fan and that the pearls hadn't somehow detached and fallen from her shoes, she sneaked off into a side corridor to calm her nerves and ponder one last time a question she hadn't been able to discuss even with her mother or Clover for all she craved advice on the matter. 

The fan was there, and the pearls were there, and pondering the question wasn't any easier in this dimly lit hallway than it had been all week in various other places. With a deep and frustrated breath, she prepared to turn back and make her entrance, though she hadn't made her decision, when a familiar warmth and light caught her attention and stopped her in her tracks. She lifted her eyes from the glowing, slightly hovering pendant around her neck, her brows lifting as well. 

The woman whose figure resolved out of the shimmer before Sofia also wore a ball gown, and appeared as ready to dance as Sofia would be if she could get this question resolved. She smiled at the little princess, and had already begun swaying to the music almost before she finished materializing. 

"Princess Anna!" Sofia couldn't help smiling herself at seeing how eager her visitor was for the evening's activity. "I didn't think this was a problem I needed a princess' help for, but I'm still really glad to see you." 

"I'll help however I can!" Anna replied. "Oh, and Olaf says hi." 

"Oh... great! Hi to him too! I wish he could have come with you... I could use a warm hug right about now." 

"So what's the problem?" 

Sofia sighed. "I want to ask Amber to dance with me tonight, but I don't know if she'll like that." 

Anna's smile did not alter, but her eyes seemed to take on a serious depth that had previously been nothing more than a sparkle of excitement on hearing the music from the ballroom. "Seems like all you need to do is ask," she offered, "and then you'll know!" 

"Yeah, but I don't know if she'll even like me _asking_ ," Sofia said awkwardly. "Most princesses don't dance with their sisters at balls... Most princesses don't even dance with other princesses at balls! It's just not what princesses _do_." 

"Oh, wow." Anna was nodding. "I think I know why _I_ was summoned to help you with this one." And she dropped unceremoniously to her knees, billowing skirt and all, and reached out to take both of Sofia's hands. She wore gloves that matched one of the lighter greens on her dress, which clashed with the purple of Sofia's... and looking at the colors combined to such ill effect made the younger princess more uneasy than ever. 

"Why do you want to ask Amber to dance so much?" Anna queried earnestly. 

This was easier to explain. "I _love_ dancing with Amber! She taught me how to dance in the first place, and it's so much fun! I don't mind dancing with dad or any of the princes, but Amber's my favorite person to dance with in the whole world. She's so graceful and beautiful, and we can talk about anything while we're dancing!" 

Anna gave the same nod as before, the one simultaneously impressed and pensive. She squeezed Sofia's hands. "All right, your little highness, here's what I think." And Sofia focused hard on whatever advice she would give, knowing it must be especially pertinent if Anna believed she knew why she in particular had been brought here tonight. "I can't tell you whether Amber will like you asking her to dance, or whether she'll say yes or no. That's all on her end. But for _you_ \--" 

She suddenly jumped to her feet -- no mean accomplishment without tripping over her gown! -- and whirled Sofia around like a partner in a particularly vigorous Avaloran salsa. Sofia giggled as she spun, but still caught the rest of Anna's statement: "If dancing with Amber is what will make you happy tonight, don't miss out on it because you were afraid to ask! She might say no, but she _definitely_ won't say yes if you don't ask!" And Anna spun Sofia back toward her and into the warm hug she'd just recently been wishing for. 

After a few moments' thought, the Enchancian princess accepted the advice she'd just recently been wishing for as well. "You're right," she said as she stepped away from Anna and nodded decisively. "I have to try. What's the worst that could happen, right?" 

"Right!" Anna pumped a fist in encouragement. Then she sobered, and her expression turned somewhat distant. "There's one more thing I need to tell you." 

Sofia focused in again, which made Anna smile. 

"This is actually advice for when you're a lot older; you won't really understand it now, and you may not even need it then. But if you do need it someday, think back to what I'm about to say, and maybe it'll help." 

A little puzzled, Sofia said, "What is it?" 

"It's all right to love your sister more than anyone else in that ballroom. It's all right to love your sister more than anyone else in the world. It's all right to love her more than anyone else around you expects you to." 

"But why would anyone expect me _not_ to love Amber?" 

Anna's expression was both kind and mysterious. "I told you you wouldn't understand until you're older. Maybe not even then. Just don't forget what I said, in case you need it later!" 

Again Sofia nodded decisively. The counsel seemed strange, and perhaps a little unnecessary or even redundant, but she thought she could keep hold of it until she understood. 

"Now! Ready for some dancing?" Anna gestured toward the ballroom doors with a grin. 

"Thanks to you I am!" 

"Should I come in with you and show everyone how it's done?" 

Sofia giggled. "I know my family would love to have you as a guest, but I think it would be kinda hard to explain when the amulet sends you back." And in fact, when she turned from the light spilling out of the ballroom to face Anna once again, that had already happened. 

*

The great domed space shimmered from every wall, while the spinning forms of the dance about to end created a blur of gorgeous color. Sofia hardly marked her name and titles from the herald's lips as the orchestra, now so much closer to her ears, called her again, this time inexorably, with stirring voices. Guests that stood still, like a garden seen from afar, lacked detail just as much as those dancing; the only clearly visible figure at the ball to Sofia at that moment was Princess Amber, resplendent and graceful seemingly at the end of a rainbow tunnel of light and sound. 

"There you are!" Amber's eyes swept her sister from toe to head, in the end meeting her gaze with an approving set to her chin at Sofia's dress and accessories. "You could have made a flashier entrance, you know, if you'd waited until the end of the opening waltz." 

Even through her lingering nervousness, Sofia couldn't help grinning at this very typical remark. "I didn't want to make a flashy entrance. I just wanted to get to you before all the princes started crowding around asking you to dance." 

"Oh, they already did that." Amber smiled smugly, but her wave was dismissive. "My card is completely full." 

Sofia's heart sank. "Then why aren't you out there now?" 

"Because Prince Zandar claimed the first two dances and then disappeared," Amber sniffed. "He probably wandered off to look at the Hall of Armor and lost track of time." 

This was it, then. The second dance would soon begin, and, with Amber fully engaged, now was Sofia's only chance. Thanking Zandar from the bottom of her heart for his absentmindedness, trying not to show how deep was the breath she took, she screwed up her courage. She'd faced worse trials than this. 

"Then..." She dropped into a deep curtsey, fanning out her skirt with one hand and holding the other up toward the gold-clad princess before her. "I would be honored if you would give me this dance." 

"Oh!" Amber seemed unusually tongue-tied after that one surprised syllable, and as Sofia lifted her eyes she found an expression of some confusion on her sister's face. And even in the midst of the flowers and glittering lights and luxurious ballroom attire and happy visages all around them, the blush that then spread across Amber's royal cheeks and the hesitant smile that grew on her perfect lips as she reached for the offered hand had to be the loveliest sight Sofia had ever seen.


End file.
